(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lures conventionally comprise a buoyant body with a plate or bib extending from the front of the body. The body has one or more mounting points for hooks and also for attachment to a fishing line. The body itself is of a generally streamlined shape and the shape of the bib in conjunction with the buoyancy of the body is such that when the lure is towed through the water it will ride at a predetermined depth. A different riding depth is required for catching different types of fish and, conventionally, a different lure is usually sold for different depths of operation.
There have been proposed lures in which the bib is adjustably mounted relative to the body in order to provide an adjustable depth of operation, but these prior proposals have not provided a satisfactory adjustable mounting for the bib. Examples of previously proposed lures in which the bib is adjustably mounted are disclosed in Australian patent applications AU-A-28367/84 and AU-A-57349/90.